Needle shielding devices come in a variety of forms that do not allow for easy and passive activation and disconnection from a hub, such as a catheter introducer hub. Furthermore, needle shielding devices protrude into the catheter introducer hub and occupy the volume of the female luer connector, thereby interfering with hemostatic valves and seals.